The present invention relates to a speed eyelash extender, and more particularly, to a speed eyelash extender that is configured to have a first seating pad and a second seating pad rigidly coupled to a first supporting part and a second supporting part, to extend left eye eyelashes and right eye eyelashes with one eyelash extender, to improve the assemblability of the first seating pad and the second seating pad to the first supporting part and the second supporting part, and to maintain the top surfaces of the first seating pad and the second seating pad in a clean state.